lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Search for Utamu
The Search for Utamu is the eighth episode of The Lion Guard.zap2it Synopsis Fuli learns a lesson in teamwork when she takes on a mission alone and overexerts herself, leaving her defenseless against attacking vultures. Plot Ono flies above and spots buffaloes in danger. The rest of the Lion Guard can't see the problem, but Ono points out that they're standing right next to a geyser. They question Ono after he explains to them what a geyser actually is, until it erupts. from Fuli's back|220px|left]]Fuli rushes to save the buffalo ahead of the rest of the Guard. Kion is surprised to see how well she handled it alone, having thought she needed the rest of the Guard. Suddenly, a voice cries for help, and Ono alerts them to some galagos who are hanging from a tree. Again, Fuli rushes ahead of everyone to save them in the nick of time. Once the rest of the Guard arrives, Bunga removes the galagos from Fuli's back, who have taken a liking to her softness. The team then begins walking home, with Fuli still feeling as though the galagos are on her back. Bunga changes the subject, noticing that the water has reached the trees of Mapema Rock. Beshte gets excited, though realizes that he isn't sure why. Bunga tells them that it's the peak of the rainy season, meaning that it is time for the Utamu grubs to come out. Just as he starts to inform the Guard of their tastiness, a cry for help causes them to divert their attention. Ono spots a serval who tried to jump across Big Ravine, but only managed to grab onto the edge of the other side. Fuli dashes away before the rest of the Guard can catch up, and leaps across the ravine, landing just underneath the serval. She makes her way up, and successfully manages to save the serval, who thanks her and runs off. When the Guard catches up to her, Ono is impressed, but Kion is visibly annoyed. He asks Fuli why she didn't wait for the rest of the team, and Fuli reminds him that he put her on the team due to her speed, and therefore, she should use her speed to help the Pride Landers. Kion explains that he is concerned that Fuli will wear herself out, and reminds her that the Guard will need her at full strength in case of an emergency. Fuli reminds Kion that cheetahs don't get worn out, Ono begins to inform her otherwise, but Fuli silences him with a glare, causing him to agree with her. Bunga interrupts the discussion, and asks if his friends will help him find the Utamu. When Fuli tries to follow him, Kion refuses her, telling her to rest. She becomes annoyed, though Beshte backs up Kion's words. As the rest of the Guard leaves, Fuli settled down, but decides that hunting is technically the same thing as resting. As the rest of the Guard walks along, Bunga starts to sing, before Beshte bumps into him. Kion asks where to go, and Bunga tells them to follow the dung. Noticing their confusion, Ono explains that they're dung beetle larvae, and that the dung beetles will lead them to their home. They are surprised that Bunga knew that, but soon get right on track. Meanwhile, as Fuli is hunting, she is interrupted by a duck in trouble. The Oryxes are fighting, and although Fuli initially believes it to be no big deal, the duck forwards her concerns that they'll trample their eggs. Fuli asks her to take her there. Although the duck questions where the rest of the Guard is, Fuli reminds her that she is the fastest. The duck agrees, and starts to fly ahead. As the rest of the Guard are following the dung beetles (at an incredibly slow pace), Beshte questions what's so special about the grubs. Bunga explains that they were the reason he met Timon and Pumbaa. He enters a flashback, admitting that he never met his real parents. He was just fine locating his own food, but he was lonely. Suddenly, Timon and Pumbaa appeared, singing about Utamu. Following the dung beetles, Timon was determined to get the Utamu grubs, though Pumbaa had his doubts, since every year Timon bowed out at the last moment. Bunga examined them from a distance, believing them to be friendly, funny and a little stinky, just like he was. He approached them and, whilst Pumbaa seemed happy to accept him, Timon was not. He attempted to get rid of Bunga by diverting his attention elsewhere. Much to his surprise, Bunga came back with a load of grubs - willingly handing them over to Timon and Pumbaa. Pumbaa wanted to keep him, but Timon reminded him that they already raised a lion. He also reminded his friend that honey badgers can fend for themselves. When Bunga's persistence became too much to bear, Timon instructed Bunga to get the Utamu grubs. This involved reaching a tree which he himself was too scared to go on. Bunga successfully brought back the grubs much to Timon's surprise, and Pumbaa informally named him 'Bunga'. Since he gave them the grubs, Timon and Pumbaa allowed him to stay with them. Shifting back to present, Bunga explains that it's now a tradition for him to reach the Utamu grubs, and that he doesn't want to let his uncles down. Beshte is moved by this, and the Guard agree to help. However, Ono notices that the dung beetles are gone. Beshte questions how they'll find the tree, but as it turns out, they're already near it. Bunga races off ahead. Beshte is a little disappointed for Fuli, who missed out on the tale, though Kion is glad she is getting rest. !|220px]]Meanwhile, a tired Fuli follows the duck through Ukuni Woods and to the ground, where the oryxes are still engaged in battle. She swiftly chases them away, and the duck thanks her before returning to her nest along with the other ducks. Exhausted, Fuli walks away, collapsing into a heap in a large open ground. Nearby, Mzingo's Parliament is perched on a tree. They start singing their parliamentary anthem, but Mwoga soon notices the exhausted cheetah. Mzingo speculates that she is too young to realise her own limits, and that she has exhausted herself. Mwoga suggests a parliamentary discussion, but Mzingo believes that this is one time they can just ignore the procedure, and launch straight into an attack. Having found the tree with the grubs, Bunga begins to scale it, though Kion is concerned that the dead tree won't hold him. After a branch breaks off, the team breathe a sigh of relief as Bunga has already made it to the next branch. However, the tree starts to bend as Bunga approaches the branch containing the grubs. Kion orders Beshte to hold the tree, and Ono to hold the branch. However, Ono then sees the circling vultures in the distance, and informs Kion, who calls the trio back. Bunga takes another step, positive he can reach the grubs. However, the branch snaps and Ono pushes him off before he falls into the narrow ravine below. Beshte catches him, but Bunga is upset. Kion apologizes, but points out that they need to see what the vultures are up to. They leave, and Kion asks Ono to keep an eye out for Fuli, causing Beshte to point out the possibility of Fuli already at the scene. Fuli is indeed already at the scene, though too exhausted to even hear the vultures above her at first. She wakes up just as they land. They taunt her, and despite Fuli's attempts to make them leave, they soon decide to attack her as per a parliamentary vote. Just then, Ono sees Fuli in danger. The Guard rushes to her aid, with Kion pushing Mzingo out of the way, Bunga attacking another vulture and Ono taking care of Mwoga. As another pair are about to strike the fallen cheetah, Beshte charges in and knocks them away. Mzingo calls for his group to reconvene, and Kion steps forward. He tells the vultures that when you mess with one member of the Guard, you mess with the whole Guard. He then uses the Roar of the Elders to blast the birds away. Fuli is grateful for the help, though also a little embarrassed. Kion tells her not to be, though Fuli admits her mistake in trying to do everything on her own. She soon sees the look of disappointment on Bunga's face, and asks him what's wrong. He explains that he couldn't get hold of the Utamu grubs, and Beshte is sure his uncles won't mind. Fuli is equally certain, and the team head to Hakuna Matata Falls. Bunga returns to his uncles empty handed. Timon and Pumbaa explain to him that the only real reason they have Utamu grubs on this day is to celebrate the day they met him. They share a hug, which makes Beshte happy. Timon then reveals that they managed to get the grubs this year themselves anyway - because a branch containing the Utamu had fallen on top of them. Ono says that he can easily believe it, and Timon, Pumbaa and Bunga celebrate their friendship by eating the Utamu. Appearances Characters (in order of appearance) Animals *Lions *Hippopotamuses *Egrets *Cheetahs *Honey Badgers *Buffaloes *Galagos *Servals *Oryxes *Ducks *Vultures *Bee-eaters *Turacos *Utamu *Dung Beetles Locations Groups References fr:Un festin de Utamu Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Media